The fight to stop terrorists and murders my vision of NCIS
by Lexi1981
Summary: akes place during season one of the show, so of the chapters will be center around episodes of the show, most of them will have cases I made up or cases only mention on the show but not cover. also some of the case from episodes will be mention, during a chapter but not the main focus of the chapter.
1. Chapter one: Welcome home!

Author notes: Go to my profile and look under the story name to see pictures of actors, actress or life like babies and toddlers doll that I base the characters on for Chase, Angela and the other characters that I made up for this and other NCIS seasons fan fictions. Since I do not speck any foreign language when someone is talking in a foreign language in the fan fiction I will let you know by using () and say (they are speaking German, etc.) before the conversation.  
Chapter one: Welcome home!  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs is at Andrews navy and air force base and he is waiting for the aircraft, which is bring home injury and return soldiers from the Air force, navy and one army soldier. Gibbs is waiting along side family members of soldiers coming home and Gibbs who has come from work and has to go back to work later in the day is dress in a tan suite, with a black polo t-shirt and a white t-shirt under the polo shirt. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looks at his watch and then starts pace, because the aircraft that is coming from Iraq is running late. Gibbs notices that the family members of the soldiers coming home are looking at him, so he stops pace. At the same time his cellphone starts vibrate again and he takes the cellphone off his hip. Gibbs sees Abigail Sciuto is calling for the fifth time, because she wants an update on her sister Angela (Angie) Amberly Sciuto who is the injury army soldier and Chase (friend and co-worker) who is also injury. Gibbs now wishes that he would have let Abby come with him, Leroy Jethro Gibbs flip his cellphone open and put the phone up to his right ear.

"Gibbs, have you seen my sister or Chase or talking to either of them yet? Also Kate called to say she will be running late for work today, because her car has four flat tires."

"No, the plane is running late and thanks for letting me know about Kate. Has Tony got into work yet?"

"No, will you call me as soon as you know anything, Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Gibbs flips his cellphone close and puts the cellphone back onto his hip. At the same time three people are walking towards him. The youngest of the three has dark brown hair and he also has light brown eyes (but at times his eye's look hazel depending on light and shirt color that he is wearing). Gibbs also notices that the young guy walking towards him looks tired and worried, but that the elder couple does not look worried. Gibbs smiles at Chase boyfriend Daniel and Chase grandparents on her mother side (which he has knew since he was a kid, because his father and Chase grandfather were in the same army air corps service unit during world war two). When Chase grandparents and Daniel (Dan) have reach Gibbs. Dan, Yannette (Pronunciation yah NET) and Eliot each take a turn giving Gibbs a hug and Gibbs hugs each of them back.

"How are you doing Yannette and Eliot? It has been awhile since I saw the two of you. Both of you are looking great and Yannette you do not seem to have aged a day, I can't believe that your hair is still a golden blonde!"

"We are both doing great Gibbs, My husband and I have been in California visit grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"She has gone gray just like I have Gibbs, but unlike me, my wife has her hair dye!"

"How are you doing Dan?"

"I am doing great Gibbs, my medical school clinical training at Andrews navy and air force-hospital is keeping me busy and so is writing to Chase."

"Thanks for coming today, Chase is going to be happy to see you."

"I would not have misses being here when Chase gets home, she is like a daughter to me Eliot and Yannette!"

"And Chase says you are like a second father to her and I am happy that you step in and was a great male role model for Chase after her fathers' f16 was shot down and he was killed in action in 1991."

"I was happy to be a role model for her Yannette. I help Chase's cope with losing her father and Chase helped me cope with losing my daughter, after my daughter and wife were killed."

Gibbs, Dan, Eliot and Yannette start watching the sky for the aircraft. Gibbs then checks his watch again. At the same time Eliot looks at Dan and then looks at Gibbs and knows that the two of them are worried.

"Back in my day, the flights never return late from deployment Gibbs!"

"You mean you never get back from a flight late Eliot?"

"No, I was always on time when I was the pilot!"

At the same time all the children who are waiting with their mom or dads' start pointing up at the sky, because they have see the aircraft. Meanwhile, inside the cockpit of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, the pilot who has amber eyes and blonde hair (which is jaw length) takes a deep breath and at the same time is hoping that her injury right knee will hold out for one more landing. Chase begin to lower the aircraft into the descent to the runway. A few minutes later back on the ground the family members along with Gibbs are watching the plane landing on the runway. At the same time at Washington, D.C. NCIS headquarter Tony is walking out of the elevator, he then starts walking toward his desk. Abby is watching Tony and notice he is wearing a black suite, with the suite jacket unbutton and showing the white long sleeve dress shirt. As Tony walks pass Kate's desk, he notices that Kate has not come into work yet and that Abby is sitting at Gibbs's desk. Tony set his backpack on the floor by his desk and then takes a sat on the chair at his desk, which is across from Kate's desk. At the same time Abby stand up and Tony notices that Abby has her hair in pigtails like always and that she is wearing a pair of loose fitting black Goth pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Tony also notices that Abby is wearing a black ribbon choker with a skull hanging from the center of the ribbon and a pair of black Goth boots.

"What are you doing in the squad room?"

"Waiting for you or Kate to get here, Gibbs is at Andrews navy and air force base Chase is coming home today remember?"

"Yes and why are you not at Andrews navy and air force base your sister coming home too?"

"Because no one else was here to man the phone, so Gibbs made me stay behind."

"Where is Kate?"

"She running late today because of four flat tires on her car."

"I am here now, if you want to go and see your sister."

"I will just head down to my lab and get the lab ready for Chase welcome back party, Gibbs says that he would call me when the plane lands and he has talking to Chase and my sister."

"Ok."

Tony turns his computer on, as Abby walks over to the elevator. Meanwhile at Andrews navy and air force base Gibbs see a medic push a stretcher off the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III and then he notices the young lady that is laying on the stretcher is Angela (Angie) Amberly Sciuto. Gibbs starts walking over to the medic and Angela and he notices that the young lady has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair (that is waist length) looks like she is in a lot of pain. The medic stops push the stretcher when he reaches Gibbs and Angela looks up at Gibbs.

"Angela I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I work with your sister Abby."

"I know, I take it that Tony was late to work so Abby had to stay and man the phones?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs will you let Abby know that I am doing all right, I am going to Andrews navy and air force hospital to get an MRI, because the MRI machine is out of order at Bethesda and then I will be going to Bethesda's military hospital with the MRI to get treatment."

"I will Angela, is there anything else you want me to tell Abby?"

"Tell my sister that I will call her after I have talk to my doctor and I know how bad the back injury is and what kind of treatment I will need."

"I need to take Angela to the hospital now."

"(Angela and Gibbs) Ok."

The medic starts pushing the stretcher and Gibbs wave bye to Angela, he then takes his cellphone off his hip and calls Abby. At the same time inside the cockpit of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, Chase is still sitting in the pilot seat and is doing the post flight checklist and is crying. The reason she is crying is because the pain in her right knee has become unbearable, see that she has not taken anything for the pain all morning. A few moments later Chase has finished the post flight checklist and stands up putting all her weight on the left leg. She then reaches down and picks up metal (silver) underarm crutches that have gray underarm pads, hand grips and tips) and are on the floor between the pilot seats and the seats behind the pilot seats. It has been an hour since the plane landed Chase grandparents, Dan and Gibbs are now the only four people that are still waiting and Gibbs has starts to pace again. Four minutes later Chase hops out of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III on crutches and is not putting any weight on her right leg. Dan, Eliot and Yannette run up to Chase, who hug her grandmother first and then she hugs her grandfather. Dan then pulls his girlfriend into a bear hug and the two of them kiss each other on the lips. When Chase stops kisses Dan, she notices Gibbs is there and he is standing next to her grandmother. Dan let go off Chase and then Gibbs walks over to Dan and Chase. Gibbs and Chase hug each other and then Gibbs and Chase's look at each other for a couple minutes before anyone says anything.

"What taken you so long to exit the plane Chase?"

"I ended up having to fly the plane after the pilot and co-pilot get sick. So I had to do a post flight checklist before I could exit the plane grandma."

"But your right-knee is hurt!"

"I know that Gibbs! I do not think flying the plane did any more damages to my knee, but the flight medic is having me go get an MRI at the hospital and see a doctor. After I see the doctor I can leave and go to NCIS headquarter Gibbs."

"That is fine Chase."

Chase, Dan, Eliot, Yannette and Gibbs leave the runway and then the five of them head to Andrews navy and air force hospital. Two hours later at NCIS headquarters Abby is busy getting her lab ready for Chase welcome back party. She has just finish hanging a banner over the window and then she steps back to look at the banner that say Welcome back Chase, at the same time her cellphone starts ringing. Abby takes her cellphone off her hip and sees that the phone number is a Bethesda military hospital number. She flips her cellphone open and then puts the phone up to her right ear and then Abby walks into her office area. She walks over to her desk and takes a sat on her desk chair.

"Abigail Sciuto speaking!"

"Abby's it's Angie, can you talk right now or are you busy working?"

"I can talk right now, all my work is finish and I just finish decorating for Chase welcome home party, I wish you could be here for the party too and then it would be a welcome back party for both of you. So what do you want to talk about Angie?"

"To tell you that I have two unstable spinal fracture/dislocations on L4 and L5 and I need to have spinal fusion surgery on my back. I also have to wear a TLSO (Thoraco-Lumbo-Sacral Orthosis) brace pre surgery and post surgery until the doctor say I can take the brace off."

"What about your miliary career?"

"My doctor is filling out paperwork to get me an honorable medical discharged from the army."

"When is the surgery?"

"On Friday, will you come to the hospital to visit me, after you get off work? And I I wish I could be at the Chase welcome home party too, bring me a piece of cake and cookies when you come to visit?"

"Sure I will come visit you after work and bring you a piece of cake and cookies."

"I need to make some more call, so I will talk to you later, bye."

"Bye and I will see you later Angie."

Abby flips her cellphone close and looks at her computer screen to see what time it is. She stands up and puts her cellphone back onto her hip and then walks out of her office area. Abby walks back into the main area of the lab and then walks over to the silver counter that is normally use to process evidence, but not today because the counter has a red, white and blue tablecloth over the counter. On top of the tablecloth (that is covering the counter top) is a stack of blue paper plate, a box of red plastic forks and a pile of white napkins with red stars on them. There is also a stack of red, blue and white plastic cups, two litre bottles of Mt. Dew, coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper and root beer and a close cake box set on the counter, with a cake stand next to the box. Abby looks around the lab to make sure she did not forget any of the decorations and sees that welcome home banner is hanging up, along with all the red white and blue crepe streamers, which mean she did not forget anything. Abby open up the cake box revealing a round chocolate frosted cake that has the Air force logo on the top. Abby takes the cake out of the box and puts the cake onto the cake stand. She then takes the empty cake box into her office and set the box on her desk, so that the box is out of everyone way. Abby then walks back into the main area of the lab and at the same time Tony, Ducky (blue dress shirt, red bow tie and black dress pants), Gerald Jackson (wearing a black dress pant and white dress shirt) and Kate Todd (wearing a long sleeve light blue blouse, black dress pants and black dress boots) and carrying a plate of sugar cookies, walks into Abby's lab. Kate set the plate of sugar cookies that are shaped like air-force jets and also round cookies with the air force logo onto the counter next to the cake stand.

"The lab looks great, you did an awesome job decorating for Chase welcome home party Abby!"

"Thanks Kate. Gibbs and Chase should be here any minute now!"

Gibbs walks through the door of Abby lab carrying an ice pack in his right hand and few moments later Chase comes through the door using crutches and she smiles at everyone. At the same time Kate, Gerald, Ducky, Tony and Abby notice that Chase is wearing a violet long shirt v-neck shirt and a pair of khaki Cargo zip-off pants (convertible pants) with the right knee off showing a gray donjoy universal tri-panel knee immobilizer (with an open area around the kneecap) and pair of black army work boots. Using the crutches, Chase hops over to the chair that is at the computer work station that is in the center of the main part of the lab. Chase takes a sat on the chair that at the computer work station and at the same time Gibbs grabs one of the other chairs, then he pushes the chair over to Chase. Gibbs then raises the height of the chair, so the chair is as tall as the chair that Chase is sitting on. Chase then puts her legs up onto the chair. Then Gibbs set the ice pack onto Chase right-knee, at the same time Abby runs over to Chase with a huge smile on her face and gives Chase a huge bear hug.

"Thank for leading the search and rescue teams despite already being hurt and finding my sister after the terrorists take her prisoner. You save Angie life and I can't thank you enough."

"Abby's I could not let anyone else lead the search and rescue teams, I know your sister since her first tour of duty and I know you since December 0f 2000, when I was working here after breaking my left ankle at the end of office training (which I had to take after I gradations from the air force academy) and was put on medical leave from air force. Plus Abby you and Angie's are both important people in my life."

"How long are you going to be working with us this time?"

"Seeing that I have a stable transverse fracture kneecap (undisplace fracture) and bruised kneecap, ligaments and tendons the doctor says I could be on medical leave from the air force for six to eight weeks and then I will have to build my strength back up before the air force will put me back on active flight duty, so I could be working with you for twelve or more weeks Tony."

"What do you major in at the air force academy Chase?"

"I major in foreign language and military strategic studies Kate."

"What foreign language do you speak Chase?"

"Beside English I can speck Arabic, German, Hebrew, Yiddish, Ladino, Farsi, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese and Japanese. I also know sing language, Kate."

"Did Gibbs and you stop by Dan and your house in Green Valley, Maryland (located in Frederick County) on you way here so you could change or did Dan bring you some clothing to change into?"

"Gibbs and I stop by Dan and my house, so I could clean up and get change Tony."

"I say we should get this party started!"

"(Kate, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Gerald and Chase) sound good."

Abby cut the cake and then puts a piece of cake onto eight plates (the eighth piece of cake is for Abby's sister). Gibbs hand Chase a plate that has a piece of cake and a couple cookies on the plate, then Gibbs gets Chase a cup of MT. Dew to drink and hand her the cup. Chase set the cup on the desk beside her and start eating the cake. Gibbs has just taken the last bite of his piece of cake when his cellphone start ringing. He takes the cellphone off his hip and looks at the number on the display and sees it is the dispatch number.


	2. Chapter two: Booming part one!

Chapter Two: Booming part one!  
Chase, Kate, Tony, Ducky, Gerald and Abby are watching Gibbs who has went into Abby office to take a phone call and he is still on his cellphone pace Abby's office. A minute later Gibbs walks out of Abby's office and back into the main part of the lab putting his cellphone onto his hip, with a serious look on his face. He looks at Chase first, then look at Kate followed by Tony, Ducky, Abby and Gerald.

"There has been a booming at the spacial need's dance academy that is on Andrews navy and Air force base there are ten children that were taking a class are dead, one teacher dead and four aids that were help teach four of the students are dead. There are also two teacher injuries and five aids injury. Tony's go grab your bag and then gas up the van, I will meet you at the van."

"All right boss."

Tony, Gerald and Ducky walk out of Abby's lab and at the same time Gibbs look at Chase, then he looks at Chase's right knee. Gibbs then looks at Chase again and takes a deep breath, then he looks at Kate.

"Kate's I want you to drive one of the Dodge Intrepid to the crime scene and Chase will ride with you. Chase you bag right where you left the bag, next to the desk across from my desk and next to Tony's desk. And Abby's I want you to go visit you sister and then come back to the lab."

"Thanks Gibbs, I was just going to ask you if I could go see Angie."

"Kate, I will meet you at the intrepid, I need to have a few words with Abby before she leaves."

"That fine"

"Thanks Kate and Chase and Abby's you are going to want to be sitting when we are talking."

"Ok."

Gibbs and Kate walk out of Abby's lab and at the same time Abby walks over to Chase, thinking why does she need to talk to me alone? At the same time Chase has taken the ice pack off her right knee, then she takes her legs off the chair and Abby takes a sat on the chair with a concern look on her face. Abby then notices that Chase is no longer smiling but has a look of alertness on her face.

"Why are you looking at me with a look of alertness Chase?"

"Your sister has been through a lot the last two and half week's Abby."

"I know that from the last two and a half week's of talking to you in MTAC!"

"No, Abby's you do not know what she has been through. You know that she was taking by terrorists and that the terrorist's injury your sister back. But I did not have the heart to told you during our live video feed talks that the terrorists torture Angie for days for information, before I found her and the rescue team was able to rescue your sister."

"Why did they fracture/dislocations Angie L4 and L5 Chase?"

"Because she would not tell the terrorists what they want to know Abby's. I also did not tell you during are live video talk that your sister is having a hard time sleep, because she is having nightmares about her time in capture with the terrorists. I am only tell you because I do not think that your sister has said anything to you about the nightmares and Angie is going to need you to get through this."

"Ok and thanks for letting me know. You are right Angie never told me about the nightmare."

"Abby's do not push talking about the nightmare, let her break the nightmare up on her own."

"Ok, Chase. You should get going."

"Yeah you are right."

Chase and Abby stand up and Abby hands Chase her crutches. Abby then goes into her office and grabs her purse and keys. At the same time Chase using the crutches start walking towards the lab door and has just hop into the hallway when Abby walks out the lab door carrying a plate with a piece of cake and cookies. Abby closes and locks the lab door. Then the two ladies head over to the elevator and when they reach the elevator Abby pushes the up button. A few minutes later Abby is heading to her car in the parking lot and Chase is heading toward Kate who is standing outside one of the Dodge Intrepid waiting for her. When Chase walks up to the intrepid Kate opens the passengers' door for Chase. Kate then takes Chase bag and set the bag on the back seat. Kate then watches Chase as she lower herself down and onto the passenger seat, then Kate takes the crutches from her co-work. As Chase is getting comfortable in the passenger side of the car, Kate put the crutches on the floor of the back of the car and then get into the car herself. A few minutes later Kate is pulling out of the parking lot of NCIS and start driving towards the crime scene.


End file.
